Sonic Adventure 3: Merge!
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: A shapeshifting hedge hog, a ghost with a veangence, Shadows not dead? Sonic Adventure 3: Merge!.........Chapter8 IS UP!
1. The Existance of Merger

The Merger Legacies  
  
I'm TJ Infinate and welcome to my fiction. I hope you enjoy it.  
Prologue  
  
A blue detail less hedgehog sat on a cliff overlooking Mobius. ..Emerald what-ya-ma-call-it, wherever Sonic lives. It seemed to have no face, and all it could remember was a hatred for a hedgehog named Sonic. It's mind wandered back to the first minute it could remember living.  
  
Flash  
  
"I have finally found the answer!" yelled a high, madman-like voice. The creature's eyes opened. "Wh-wh-where am I?" It asked, kind of like Mewtwo in the Pok'emon Movie. " You, my friend, are in the lab of the greatest scientist ever." Said a person in a white coat. "Who am I?" said the creature.  
  
"You are Merger."  
  
Merger stood up, jumped down to street level, and started walking. Three or four miles later, Merger sat down in thought. There it sat, it's faceless head strained with the effort of making a plan. After three second a plan started forming. Merger would use its unique powers to separate the 'Blue blur' from his friends and then attack. Merger chuckled at the thought of what it could do. It would lay low for a while and put its plan to action.  
  
Well. What is this strange power Merger has? What is its plan to put a stop to our blue spiked hero? Let me know what you think. And remember, all flames will be used to cook, burn trash, light fireplaces, and make pottery. TJ Infinate over and out. 


	2. A Merge of Begginings

The Merger Legacies  
  
Here's the first chapter! It starts out kind of crazy, but it gets better.  
  
Shadow Falls From the Stars  
  
Sonic walked around in his front yard. Up until now, he had shut off all of his friends, and had sat around, doing nothing, and thinking about Shadow. Also, Tails had been calling him a lot, talking about shadows a lot. Sonic was in the middle of a thought when a black dot appeared in the sky. It swerved to the center of his view. It got bigger and bigger and seemed to come straight at him until he realized that it was going straight at his head. Sonic backed up and watched as the dot turned into a form with black fire around it. Twenty seconds later, the form hit the ground right in front of Sonic, and a huge cloud of dust rose up and settled, and Sonic stared in awe as the least expected thing appeared in the hole.  
  
Merger sat on a bench and watched as a black dot fell to the ground to some place far off in the city. It turned and looked at the tens of people staring at his face and wondering how he could eat three hotdogs without a mouth. Nobody saw the black dot that sped across the sky just now. Nobody heard the smash the came from somewhere near Sonic's house. Merger got up and started running toward where the dot had landed. 'Time to put my plan to action' it thought.  
  
Amy was walking toward Sonic's house, a basket of chilidogs dangling from her left hand. The FF had agreed to each try to cheer up Sonic each week on a Monday. Tails and Knuckles had each tried in failure the past two weeks and now it was Amy's turn. So now she watched a black dot going straight towards the top left corner of Sonic's front yard. (Amy could chart out a map to Sonic's house from anywhere in town, and knew that the black dot hit his yard, even watching through the trees.) Amy ran and ran to get to Sonic's as fast as she could, careful not to drop the chilidogs. She knocked on the door hoping that the big hole in the yard hadn't held something dangerous the hour before.  
  
Sonic got finished dragging the limp body to the couch, just as a knock came from the door. He started walking to the door and noticed that the window was open, so he closed it. He opened the door and there stood Amy. "Oh,mygod, areyouokay. Iwas walkingdown thestreet,and like Isawacometthinghityour yard, and-." "Slow down, Amy." Sonic said. "Why don't you come in and we'll eat the chilidogs you have there." Amy stared. "How did you know I had chilidogs?" Amy asked, as she followed Sonic into the house. Sonic went into the house, and walked towards the sitting room. A shadow moved across a doorway just as Sonic looked at it. 'I hope he's okay thought Sonic.' "What happened." Amy called. "Son- SONIC! " thud. Sonic ran back to the front room and saw Amy lying there. Sonic shook Amy and she woke up right away. 'Bad sign,' thought Sonic, and he noticed that her eyes were different. Even though Sonic didn't study her that much, he knew what her eyes should look like. Sonic turned around and walked away. Three steps later, he received a sharp blow to the head.  
  
Amy rubbed her hands together and turned to leave. A figure was in the doorway blocking her way out. Amy watched as the figure came into he light. "Shadow?" Amy asked. Shadow stared at Amy. "I saw the whole thing," he said.  
  
Why has Amy turned evil? Can it really be Shadow? What will happen next? We'll all find out next time on Sonic Adventure 3: The Merger Legacies. 


	3. Machine screams, Flying, Messages, and C...

The second chapter. First of all I'd like to thank one of my best friend, Spider_Monkey, the first person to read my fic. Also, I'd like to say, No flames. YEAH! (Unless someone is sending a flame right now.) For now, enjoy what you get.  
  
Machine screams, Flying, Messages, and Closet Captivity  
  
Dr. Eggman stared at his surveillance monitor. He could not believe what he was seeing. 'Amy Rose, that girl that was always chasing Sonic around, just hit him across the head with that BIG hammer she always carried around,' he thought. 'And now Shadow is standing there, talking to her! Shadow is supposed to be dead! Well, when Sonic wakes up, he won't be sad anymore. My, What a crazy day!' Eggman thought. 'Well, now that Sonic's emotional problem is solved, I can attack him.' (Come on! Did you really think Eggman changed after SA2B?) As he thought, his eyes wandered to a canister with DNA-ish things (blood, stuff like that) in it. "Metal!" Eggman yelled. Metal Sonic came and stood in front of the canister. 'But first, to toy with Shadow.' Eggman thought. Then, Eggman smiled. I mean, the smile was so menacing, that Metal Sonic backed up against the wall. "Come here, Metal." Eggman whispered, grabbing the canister. "It won't hurt a bit." Metal Sonic looked up at Eggman with pleading eyes (If you can imagine that). He took out a piece of cardboard and scribbling on it. Finally he held it up. "What's this?" asked Eggman. "'Please don't do it, Eggman!'?" "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Metal" Eggman answered, then advanced. Metal Sonic curled up against the wall and, from the deepest part of his mechanized chest, he made a machine-like scream of terror that you could hear from a mile away. * * * Tails and Knuckles walked towards Sonic's house. "I don't know why we're going, Miles." Knuckles said slowly. Tails looked up at Knuckles chest. "Why do you have that mark on your chest?" He asked. Knuckles looked down at his chest. "I do- " Then a thought interrupted. "I'm not falling for that trick, again." "Darn," Tails said and looked down at his white and red shoes. "I want to see if Sonic's okay." Knuckles and Tails walked a little. After about 3 more steps, Knuckles stopped. "I have an idea, Miles. Fly me straight up, and hurry up to stand on my back. I don't need any accidents." Tails looked up. "Are you sure that this will work?" He asked. "No." Knuckles answered. "Wh-" Tails was cut off by Metal Sonic's blood curling machine-scream (you can hear it from a mile away) "What was that?" asked Knuckles. * * * Rouge was sitting on a bench in town, and watched as people passed by. She was trying to find some thing to do. He had no more missions to go on, all the jewels that she could get where in her collection already, and nothing else seemed fun. In the middle of a thought Tikal came up. "I wasn't expecting to see you here for a long time." Rouge said with a shudder, remembering how Tikal had acted the last time they saw each other. "Wait a sec, who are you anyway?" Rouge scooted over, and Tikal sat down and they talked, figuring out who each other were. Suddenly....a blue watery form came out of nowhere. "AAAAAAHHHHH," Tikal screamed, very high-pitched. "Shut up!" Rouge yelled. "It's only C.Z. What are you doing out in public anyway?" C.Z. (Chaos Zero) looked to his right. "I wanted to get some Chaos Cola. And also, I have some news for Amy. Have you seen her anywhere?" "Naw," said Rouge. "I wonder where that girl is, and Sonic, too. I also wonder where Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman are too." Memories flooded Rouge's brain. "Rouge.Rouge.ROUGE!" yelled Tikal. "Let's go," said C.Z. "Where?" asked Tikal. "To find Amy, of course!" said C.Z. as a few people ran to get away from him. He started singing. "Whoa-oo-oa-oo-oooaa" Rouge and Tikal started clapping. "Got someboday!(excuse the bad spelling, that's how it's said.) She is a beautay-ay, Very special, really and trulay- ay, Take good care of me, like it's her duetay-ay, Want you right by my si-ide ,night and day-ay-aaaaaaay." "Alright, let's go!" * * * Amy woke up in a closed dark place, It seemed like a closet (in fact, it was.) Amy got up and peeked through a crack. Sonic was lying on the floor, she was standing there beside him- 'how can I be in hear and in there at the same time?' thought Amy- and even stranger, Shadow was standing there, he was supposed to be dead!  
  
Shadow walked up to the imposter Amy. "I know you don't want to do this, Merger," He said. Imp. ( abbreviation) Amy turned away. "You should have finished the job already, I have to come down to this stinky planet.of course I don't want to do this. "B-" Shadow was cut off by a grunt as Sonic got up. Imp. Amy jumped out of the window, the real Amy busted down the closet door and Shadow fell to the floor saying. "No..Merger" * * *  
So! Time for the cliff questions of the day. Is tells really telling the truth about his worrywart for Sonic? What is Dr. Eggman doing to Merger? What is the message C.Z. has for Amy? Will Sonic ever figure out what happened? All these answers and more on the next episode of Sonic Adventure 3: Merge! 


	4. The First Battle

Yo! It's TJ, and I have a new chapter. Sorry about the bad, what should I call it? Placement of all the paragraphs in the Second Chapter, (They're a little too close to read but if you try really hard you can get it. I'll try and fix it after this chapter is up.  
  
If your wondering what Chaos Zero was singing, then you should get the answer here. It's Wayne Wonder's No Letting Go. Also I'll add a new character, and add Amy, Tikal, and Chaos Zero to the two line-ups. (If this were a video game, you would actually be able to play as the three of them and as my new character.)  
  
Now to the fiction (Warning the following chapters changes in manner a bit from the seriousness of the first three parts! Don't be surprised! Also, there will be a couple of Cinema Scenes (Man! Who am I kidding? There's so many Cinema Scenes, I can't count them)  
  
Oh! Something I've been neglecting for a while: Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Sonic Team characters, which are property to Sonic Team of Sega.  
  
Wait a minute I'm not done. I do own Merger, the revived Dr. Robotnik, Cassie Rose, The Result of what happens to Metal Sonic (Metal Shadow, Metal Maria (yes, Metal Maria), and this fan fiction, which I hope to turn into a real video game and get hired onto Sonic Team with it someday.  
  
NOW, to the fanfic.  
  
The First Battle  
  
Cinema Scene:  
  
Amy bursts out of the closet, and asks, "Who was that?" Shadow turns and turns again pacing back and forth.  
  
Sonic stood up and brushed himself off. "What happened?" He asked. Shadow jumped out of the window saying "No time to explain,"  
  
"Wait a sec!" yelled Amy. Sonic tapped his foot. 'He's leaving me to explain," Amy thought. "I don't even know half of it."  
  
End Cinema scene:  
  
Hero/Dark (Either way this is the first stage )  
  
Stage 1: Radical Road (Nothing similar to Radical Highway) Mission 1: Find Imposter Amy and stop her. Music: Merger / Robotnik Theme (Hall of the Mountain King played by lead and bass guitars, and with a cool drum beat added to it.  
  
For those that have no idea what I'm talking about, watch the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon. Hall of the Mountain King plays when Dr. Robotnik comes around. (I know some of you hate the cartoon, but you should hear the song.))  
  
Shadow starts off in Sonic's front yard, there's a gem inside of one of those green light rings with upgrade items in them beside an Omochao in a way where you can't go without collecting both.  
  
Omochao: This is a Chaos gem, not to be confused with a Chaos Emerald. Every Chaos gem allows Shadow to do Chaos Control once, Tap Forward and press B once, the hold B to warp to a Chaos Point somewhere. Be aware that this will take 5 rings!  
  
Shadow looks at the Chaos point on the other side of the hole he made after falling from the sky, and used Chaos Control.  
  
"Chaos....CONTROL!" He yelled, but it didn't work. "Get 5 rings!" yelled Amy out of Sonic's window. "Catch!" Sonic called out of another window as he threw Shadow 20 rings.  
  
"Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow tried again and was on his way. Three GUN robots appeared so Shadow Attacked them using the Ancient Light Attack (If you have SA2B data on your memory card, you can get the upgrades early.)  
  
Then homing attacked a bumper, ignoring the Omochao that told you how to use the H.A. (Homing Attack) Shadow past under a couple of trees and got onto a highway, hitting a couple of cars by accident.  
  
"Sorry!" He yelled and got about 10 rings thrown at him. Shadow jumped into a magnet shield bubble.  
  
Then used the Light Shoes (He got them nearby, unless you use the MCDF (Memory Card Download Feature)) to race across a path 50 of rings across a big gap.  
  
Three loops full of rings (30) and 6 more GUN robots, a 10-ring bubble, and one of those save gates later, Shadow stepped on a snowboard. "COOL!" cries Shadow as he goes off a ramp and does an 'Awesome 10,000' trick.  
  
After 6 more ramps and 10 bubbles Shadow gets off of the snowboard and skates to the goal, which is guarded by 3 air robots, 6 spiked cars, 3 shield robots, 1 electric air robot and 6 (1 10 ring, 3 20 rings, and 1 5 ring, and an extra life) item bubbles.  
  
Shadow uses the Ancient Light Attack and gets to the Goal  
  
Total Time: 2:03:21 Total Points: 45,260,950 Rings: 260 / 260-265  
  
Total rings: 260  
  
Time Bonus: 66,560,000 Total Bonus: 66,562,600  
  
Rank A  
  
"Ultimate Victory!" yelled Shadow  
  
Cinema Scene:  
  
Shadow stands still as a red blur passes by.  
  
"What the?" He says as 'Merger Theme 2' starts playing (It's 'Merger /Robotnik Theme' added to the music from 'Amy Theme.')  
  
Then Imposter Amy stands there and stares at Shadow.  
  
"What's up Shad?" She asked. Shadow stared back. "Dr. Robotnik is dead!" yelled Shadow. "Why are you still trying to carry out this plan he made?"  
  
"Dr. R is not dead!" Yelled Imposter Amy as her body twisted and formed. "He revived me!" Now Merger is standing there. "I can't tolerate you talking of him like this!" Mergers detail less eyes twisted in anger.  
  
Shadow just kept giving his mean stare. "You owe me Merger, remember what I did for you back on ARK?"  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Shadow and Merger are running. After a while, Merger got caught. Shadow turns around and the end of the hall starts exploding. Shadow turns and starts beating up robots. "No! Shadow!" yelled Merger as Shadow got hurt a bit. Then Shadow grabbed Merger and yelled CHAOS CONTROL.  
  
They landed in front of Maria, and then they both ran to the next hall  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
Merger walked to the right in a girl-like manner. "Sometimes I hate this coping power!" Shadow laughed. Merger turned around so that its back faced Shadow. "Heh, heh, heh," he chuckled, and then he turned and grabbed Shadow's wrist. A white light shone and Merger's body took the appearance of a pink hedgehog with red marks where Shadow had them, and a patch of hair on its chest. (Think Shadow/Amy (A merge, mind you!))  
  
Merger pulled out a Chaos gem and uses Chaos Control. "We shall meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog." Whispered Merger as he disappeared.  
  
That's the end of chapter 3, should I keep using this kind of description (for the action stages), or should I make a new kind of chapter? Also you'll get to see what the new characters do. See ya! 


	5. At The Airport

Yo! Long time, no see!  
  
I'm back, it's cool, all of the pressures of school are killing me!! Waah! Only 2 reviews! Waahh!  
  
I made some mistakes in Chap 2 On to the fiction!  
  
Chapter 4: At the airport!  
  
Cinema Scene  
  
At the airport in Sonic's town: 4:00 pm  
  
There's a pink Hedgehog that looks like Am Rose, but older( I'd say, about 2 years, 4, tops!).  
  
Oh yeah, her name is Cassie.  
  
Cassie: Where is that Sonic crazy Hedgehog, she was supposed to be here. When I get my hands on that watery beast.. Oooh!  
  
* * *  
  
Outside  
  
Dr. Eggman: Time to commence with plan: DA (Destroy Airport)  
  
Metal: (Uses signs to talk) ' Why are we doing this again?'  
  
Dr. Eggman: because, my dear robot, No airport means no travel, no travel means no cops, no cops means no annoying black and white cars to destroy and add to the amount of money I must pay if that darned hedgehog foils my plans yet again.  
  
Metal: 'And.. exactly what is your plan?' (quizzical look)  
  
Dr: Eggman: O_O I forgot to make a world domination plan! This is the most embarrassing moment since the last time Sonic called me Dr Ro-butt-nik! -_-  
  
Metal: Holds up a sign that looks like '^o^ Ha ha hahahahahaha ha...HA!  
  
Dr. Eggman: I shall ATTACK your stupid...mettaly head!  
  
Robot: (Comes out of no where) Master has said 'Attack' we must follow his orders!  
  
A lot of robots walk slowly past Eggman.  
  
Dr. Eggman: Noo!  
* * * Airport manager: The airport is under attack, stay calm!  
  
Cassie: (Walks up to him.) I'll take care of it! Protection is my specialty!!  
  
AM: (falls over) Ha hahahahahahahaha! (Gets up and puts serious face back on) Go ahead and try! (Cracks up again)  
  
Cassie: (Puts on headphones and turns on a CD player, stage music started playing) I'll show you all!  
* * *  
  
Hero: CASSIE ROSE Stage 2: Airport Mission 1: protect the airport from the onslaught of robots. Music: "Hey Ya" Outkast  
  
Cassie starts in front of the airport with a big hammer. 3 omochoa fly from out of nowhere.  
  
OC 1: To succeed, you must destroy more than half of the 30 robots. That means at least 16. To get a perfect score, destroy them all.  
  
OC 2:Use the attack button to attack with the Psycho Psycho Hammer. Hold the attack button and release to throw the hammer like a boomerang. All visible and wreck able targets within range will be targeted. This attack can also throw far away switches.  
  
OC 3: Start a boomerang attack and press the jump button to twirl the hammer around. Rapidly tap the jump button to maintain a stea-  
  
Boom!  
  
Cassie stared at the exploded Omochoa. A robot had shot it. "Thank heaven, those things are annoying.  
  
Cassie started to run. Se flipped over an oncoming robot while smashing it head. Then she hit another robots leg, causing it to fly into the air in front of her. She the swung at the same robot, making it crash into 5 others.  
  
Cool! 750  
  
"Seven down," Cassie began. "23 to go!"  
  
Cassie then made her way to a near by tree that had 20 rings in it. Climbing to the top of the tree, she spotted about 6 'bots near the airport. She used her hammer to launch herself out of the tree and ran. Half way there she stopped and threw her hammer. A big explosion caught all of 'bots, and they disappeared.  
  
As the hammer came back, Cassie jumped and the hammer flew under her, hitting 3 more behind her.  
  
Awesome 1,000  
  
16/30  
  
Andre 300: What's cooler than cool?!?  
  
Love Haters: Ice cold!  
  
I said, what's cooler than cool?!? Love Haters: Ice cold!  
  
We're gonna break this down in a few seconds  
  
Cassie made a 180 degree turn and started a twirl spin attack, causing damage to about 5 robots. As she slowed down, she let go of her hammer and it shoot threw 5 robots, making them explode.  
  
Perfect! 5,000  
  
"4 left!"  
  
A3: Now won't you shake  
  
Oh! Just shake it Just shake it like a Pole-lah-royd(Polaroid) picha! A picha  
  
(repeat, with Andre adding some oh-oh's)  
  
Cassie jumped from robot to robot, picking up rings and destroying them. After a while, she was done. The stage finish music played.  
  
Enemies destroyed: 30/30  
  
Rings collected: 50/50 Time bonus: 299,300  
  
Rank A: Cassie twists her hammer "Life is GOOD!"  
  
Rank B: "Okay! But not the best!"  
  
Rank C: "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Rank D: "This just doesn't feel right!"  
  
Rank E: "That totally sucked!" Cinema scene:  
  
Cassie: My work is done here! (Runs off camera)  
  
Next Chapter! The Dark version of stage 2!!!  
  
See ya next time!!! 


	6. At Sonic's House

Whatz'ap'n'n'? I feel like I should update. I'm back from New Jersey and better than ever. First of all, I would like a vote. Which character do you want to see next?  
  
Amy Knuckles Tikal Tails  
  
Sonic  
  
The character with the highest votes will go next. Then I will have the next runner up play and so on and so forth. Next, I will hold a vote for the dark characters.  
  
Metal Sonic Rouge Metal Shadow Dr. Egg butt  
  
Shadow isn't in the drawing because he went already.  
  
To the fiction.  
  
Sonic Adventure 3: Merge!  
  
Chapter 5: Is Chaos really a Good......Creature?  
  
Cinema Scene:  
  
Sonic walks back and forth past the couch, where Amy sits, hoping he will accept this explanation.  
  
Amy: So, do you believe me?  
  
Sonic: (After sitting) Let me get this straight, You were knocked out by a shadow, somehow copied, and thrown in my closet when I went to go check the doorway.  
  
Then, you saw Shadow talking to you. But it really wasn't you. Is that it?  
  
Amy: (Nods)  
  
Sonic: Strange. I-  
  
The doorbell rang and Sonic stopped talking. He ran to the front door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door and three people came through. In the lead was Tikal, and behind her were Chaos and Rouge. Rouge walked over to the couch and sat beside Amy.  
  
Tikal: Hiya!  
  
Sonic: Why is Chaos here. You'll never get my emeralds! (Starts to jump for a homing attack)  
  
Chaos: 0-0 Wait!! I'm not here to fight. That will have to wait 'til later! But I have a message for Amy.  
  
Amy: What is it?  
  
Chaos: Your sister is coming to your town. Sh-  
  
Amy: (Grabs her head) Nnooooooooooooo!  
  
Chaos: (chuckling) Yesss.  
  
Suddenly, there is a huge rumbling.  
  
Everyone: What the-  
  
A huge robot can be seen out of the window. I it has a spirally green liquid in its chest and a hundred bomb looking things attached to it. It started hurling thing at the ground in front of it.  
  
Everyone stared at the monstrosity.  
  
Chaos: I'll take it out for ya. You can thank me later.  
  
Chaos started to walk out.  
  
Dark: CHAOS ZERO Stage 2: Sonics House.  
  
Mission 1: Protect Sonic's house from the G.A.S. robots. Music: "I Love The Way You Move" Outkast f/ Sleepy Brown  
  
As Chaos ran out of the front door, some Omochao attacked.  
  
OC 1: To succeed, you must destroy more than half of the 30 robots. That means at least 16. To get a perfect score, destroy them all.  
  
OC 2:Use the attack button to attack with a liquid shot. Hold the attack button and release to shoot homing shots. All visible and wreck able targets within range will be targeted. This attack can also throw far away switches.  
  
OC 3: Start a missile attack and press the jump button to create a liquid twister. Rapidly tap the jump button to maintain a steady motion. All nearby enemies will be sucked in and held. Let go to throw them up and let them fall to the ground at fatal speeds.  
  
'Wow,' though Chaos. 'There are thirty flying robots. I must stay cool.'  
  
(Snare beat starts   
  
.............Well, at least I tried! -_-  
  
Any ways. Chaos strifed (strife- running sideways while facing forward, most useful for shooting things while dodging incoming fire) to the right while throwing liquid shots at the incoming robots. (Hey that rhymes!)  
  
These robots looked like throwing disks with green liquid squishing in their head components. They flew around and when hit let out a strange green gas. 'Oh well,' thought Chaos.  
  
He shot 5 of them, one at the time. As he moved around, he started to home into about 7 of the robots, all spaced out. When the shots hit the targets, they blew up, incinerating 3 more.  
  
Perfect! 5,000  
  
15/30  
  
Chaos turned and turned some more, making a strange twister of himself. 3 GAS-bots were pulled in, they launched up and hit 3 more, and the 6 robots flew out into the air around and blew up.  
  
As this happened, Chaos moved to the left to attack another robot. He kicked this one and it flew forward, hitting yet another. The gas shut down a few more. All of this happening before the six in the air hit the ground, engulfing a few more in flame.  
  
Mega! 10,000  
  
30/30  
  
The stage finish music played. Chaos did a back flip and punched.  
  
Enemies destroyed: 30/30 Time bonus: 2,900  
  
Rank A: "Hmp! That was nothing  
  
Rank B: "There is room for improvement."  
  
Rank C: "I'm not being true to myself!"  
  
Rank D: "I'm not worthy of this fight."  
  
Rank E: "I must commit suicide! But how?"  
  
Cinema Scene:  
  
Chaos stands in front of the Mega GAS robot. It roars  
  
Chaos: G.A......S?  
  
Robot: (Electric voice) Gerald Assassination Sentry: Target identified as Chaos Zero. Order to destroy is being carried out in 5.....4.....3....2....1.  
  
Next chapter: Boss battle for Cassie and Chaos. Who, or what is Cassie's enemy? Why is Amy afraid of her older sister?  
  
Next level, on SA3: Merge!  
  
Tah Tah  
  
I said, seeya. You want my game cube?  
  
WHY MUST YOU TORMENT MEEEEE!????????  
  
HEEELPPPP! 


	7. Battle At The House Side!

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time!  
  
Now, where was I?  
  
Oh yeah! Okay, I might be able to squeeze 3 into one!  
  
Don't want ta meet ya daddy! Just ant ya in my caddy!  
  
Uh Oh!  
  
.......Sorry  
  
Now I will type!!  
  
T.J. Infiant  
  
##$##$##$$$$##$##  
  
Chapter 6: Battle at the House Side  
  
Hero Side  
  
Cinema Scene:  
  
Cassie jumps out of the bushes beside Sonic House just in time to watch Chaos beat the GAS robot assault. Cassie: Cool.  
  
She runs out front to see what all the fuss is about.  
  
GAS Robot: New enemy in the proximity of sight, must destroy in five.4.3.  
  
Cassie and Chaos look at each and then look at the GAS Robot.  
  
Cassie: C'mon! Chaos: Bring it!  
  
Boss battle:  
  
G A S R O B O T gerald assassination sentry  
  
TEAMBATTLE!  
  
(A/N: Here's the deal, U can play this mode as a 2 player game, but it's tougher to do the Tag Attack! Both players have to press the same buttons, but 2p mirrors 1p It can get really confusing at times!)  
  
Cassie and Chaos go different ways to avoid the oncoming blast from the big machine. In the process, Chaos picks up an Omachao  
  
OMC: If you collect enough combined rings, you and your teammate can execute a Tag Attack. Get up to 20 rings and get beside your teammate. Then press this combination B/A/B/X/Right/Z/B/ while the other does a mirror version (Right is left) and you will release the Mallet Hurricane!  
  
Cassie and Chaos come to the center of the battle area. "How do we get rings?" asked Cassie. "You go find rings." Answered Chaos, "I'll distract tin can over there!"  
  
Cassie didn't put up an argument after glancing at the robot. "Okay." She said as he ran off.  
  
Chaos started a tornado attack and moved to the stage center. He let it go after a few seconds and it attacked the robot's legs, and surprisingly made them buckle!!! But lo and behold, the robot sprouted wheels, and started going faster than before!  
  
"crud"  
  
!@@!@@  
  
Cassie looks through the bushes for rings as she watches Chaos attack the robot unsuccessfully. She suddenly finds a 20-ring bubble. "Whoa! She screams as she falls back in shock.  
  
Cassie runs back to the center of the battle area and throws a hammer at the cockpit of the robot. The wheels stop rolling for a while as the damage is calculated. Chaos comes over to Cassie.  
  
"So." he says as he dodges a small blast. "How many did you find?" Cassie back flips and throws another hammer at the cockpit. "Twenty." Chaos shots the hammer making it spin faster right before it his the cockpit. The hammer goes right through the glass, the handle is sticking out and the robot goes berserk.  
  
"Ready?" asked Cassie. "Ready as I'll ever be." Answered Chaos.  
  
Chaos started a bigger than average tornado spin. As he got closer to the robot, Cassie started throwing Mallets into the small Hurricane. The Mallets spun around and around, knocking at the robot as the tornado started taking away the sheet metal protecting the mechanism.  
  
BOOOOMMMMM  
  
Cassie and Chaos shake hands and face the screen/audience/player.  
  
Next up is Knuckles' stage!  
  
Cinema Scene: Knuckles runs around to the back of the house as Sonic follows.  
  
Knuckles: Now, you say that you keep 3 of the chaos emeralds in your back yard right? Sonic: Yeah. Knuckles surveys the back yard.  
  
Knuckles: Do you ever notice how big your backyard is? Sonic: Yep  
  
The Screen shows Sonic's backyard, which is huge  
  
Next time: Knuckles' first stage!!!!!!! And Rouges stage 2! 


	8. TreasureKewl!

Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My mom had to ghost the computer and now the Internet is working so slowly! Plus, I'm being swamped with homework and I cussed in Social Studies class... (pant pant) And now I am working on the idea for two new original series that I will have to figure out how to promote. I have to put it on a totally different Website and my fictions are rotting away! I shouldn't have started so many! I like pointy things, and I really like pointy things so if u don't like pointy things than that totally sucks like the words screw and you in the same sentence and I'm T.J. Infinat and I like pointy things and I'm out of breath so I will now pass out and this will be a Sonic Adventure Merge story and remind me to tell about Team Atomic I will pass out in 5 seconds so here goes, 1 Mississippi 2 Mississippi 3 Mississippi 4 Mississippi 5 Misi-.................  
  
Sonic Adventure 3: Merge!  
  
Chapter 8: Treasure...... Kewl!  
  
Cinema Scene:  
  
Knuckles looks at Sonic uncertainly as Tikal hugs him.  
  
Tikal: Oh, do be careful!  
  
Knuckles glides off in fear.  
  
Hero: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA Stage 3: Sonic's Backyard  
  
Knuckles starts to run out of the back door and punches through a couple of statues to find the first emerald.  
  
PERFECT: 200,000  
  
Sonic: Hey! That costs a lot of money to get!  
  
Knuckles ran around a couple of trees and to his right, expecting to see an emerald. The anticipation grew unbearably as he ran around the corner. Alas, all he saw was a big ruby, definitely not the Chaos Emerald. He then looked around to see a glowing place behind some trees. That had to be one!  
  
Bu there was a problem...... There was a narrow space.  
  
A very narrow space  
  
In front of it was an Omochoa.  
  
Knuckles started towards the place and tried to get past the OC in the narrow space. He wiped his forehead there was a lot of sweat.  
  
The OC with nothing else to do, turned towards Knuckles. Daring him to touch it.  
  
Knuckles scooted by.  
  
Sonic: (From the opening) hurry up!!  
  
Knuckles: (Shakes his fist at Sonic, a red hair comes loose)  
  
The hair floats down......... Knuckles stared at that hair as it floated down.....A single hair that normally ment nothing in the eyes of the experienced martial artist/treasure hunter. But today, right now, it ment his LIFE. Where ever that hair decided to land was crucial to the mental well being of our protagonist!  
  
And you know what, the hair wasn't on his side......  
  
OC: Hi!  
  
Knuckles screamed NOOOOOO as he tried desperately to get away from the evil that is Omochoa! Sonic chuckles and backed away as the OC leered at him. The look said 'Your next!". . . . . .  
  
Knuckles rushed out into the open place, running away from the dreaded bringer of obvious information! He crashed right into the emerald that was floating at chest level in that clearing.  
  
OC: (Blah, Blah Blah, play SA2: B to find out all of this.....)  
  
Knuckles ran, and ran towards where his instinct lead him. As he ran around trees, turning and letting his feeling guide him, he felt that he was getting closer. He ran.... And as he felt that emerald in his grasp, there was this hole! The hole with an emerald 20 feet over it?  
  
"Great!" Knuckles yelled as he looked around for a high tree or some kind of leverage that he could glide from. He turned 900 degrees as he looked for a place to climb, but he saw nothing!  
  
Then, he felt some wind.......  
  
"Let's go!" Our hero yells as he rushes into over the cliff and takes a big leap of faith.  
  
He glides.  
  
He falls.  
  
He landed in the hole and the emerald fell! He caught it!  
  
Cool!  
  
Stage end! Yada yada yada! Points points points  
  
Rank A: 'The Chaos will end NOW"  
  
Rank B: 'I'll just have to try a little harder"  
  
Rank C: 'If I would have trained that extra minute!'  
  
Rank D: 'The Master Emerald will be disappointed!'  
  
Rank E: 'I almost let the Master Emerald down!'  
  
He looks at the slippery edges of the hole.  
  
And he looks around at the floor. Do you know what he sees?  
  
That's right. Omochao! Hundreds of them. They stare at him with those overly evil/happy eyes. Knuckles stood there, staring at them, them staring at him. Knuckles looks up to the sky.  
  
"God, please.......SAVE ME!!!!!!"  
  
He looks at the edge, and who other than.......Sonic? No! This hedgehog was orange and had purple spikes, plus, he has a scorpion like tail that has electricity at the end. He has these eyes! Oh those eyes! They were cold and EVIL, Knuckles shivered at the sight. Then, he had this strange looking diamond in his forehead. Those eyes!  
  
The hedgehog looked down at Knuckles. "What's the big deal?" asked a REALLY high and fast voice. Knuckles could barely understand what he was saying. Plus! His mouth wasn't even moving! Knuckles stared up at the strange hog in disbelieve.  
  
"These are OMOCHOA! The axis of ALL evil information. Even SHADOW was afraid of these!"  
  
The hedgehog stared at the echidna and did the unexpected, disappeared. He then promptly appeared at Knuckle's back! Knuckles turned swiftly to find the hedgehog kneeled beside the omochoa.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!" yelled Knuckles. The hedgehog didn't move. "Uhhh.../" The Red Rave began. (Sonic is the Blue Blur!) "What's your name? Because we're as good as dead anyway."  
  
The hedgehog talks in that voice "I'm Bio, Bio the Hedgehog!" as he said his name, his body sparks electric. It touches the OCS!  
  
"Hi! I'm Omochoa!" x 500  
  
Bio disappeared! And reappeared behind Knuckles. The next thing you know, Knuckles and bio are in Sonic's house! Niiice!  
  
Knuckles looked over at Bio and thought for a bit. He was frozen in surprise! But that only lasted a few seconds though, you know? Knuckles fell back.  
  
"WHOAAAA!"  
  
Knuckles got back up as he brushed himself off.  
  
Bio was gone!  
  
"Bio...." Knuckles whispered to himself.  
  
Any way, this is long enough  
  
Next, the gang from SH and SA2:B appear in the game and there are teams.  
  
Here is the list.  
  
Sonic Sonic Knuckles Tails  
  
Dark Shadow Omega Rouge  
  
Atomic Merger Radius Bio  
  
Rose Amy Cassie Topaz  
  
Ancient Tikal Chaos Zero Beanzo  
  
Chaotix Espio Vecter Charmie  
  
Metal M. Sonic M. Shadow M. Espio  
  
Okay! Merger the Hedge hog, Radius the Tiger, Bio the Hegdehog, Cassie Rose, Topaz, Metal Shadow/Espio, And Beanzo the Eagle are Trademark to T.J. Infinat, and Spider monkey, together forming Infinat INC.  
  
The teams are different.... Are you? play to find out....  
  
Next time, the teams are formed! The teams are locked until you play a level with each of their characters. Next!  
  
See ya on the flip side! 


End file.
